Armadyl pendant
.]] The Armadyl pendant is obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest if the player decides to side with the Guardians of Armadyl. After the quest it can be retrieved by talking to them. Players who sided with Lucien can obtain it by killing the Guardians after the quest. Players can obtain multiple Pendants easily by performing the drop trick. This pendant is by far the most easily obtainable protection against followers of Armadyl in the God Wars Dungeon. It is also probably the most popular protection for Armadyl because of its low price and ease of obtaining. To reach the Guardians of Armadyl after the quest, players can use a shiny key to unlock the door to the shed on the northern edge of McGrubor's Wood, climb down the ladder to the Temple of Ikov dungeon, and then run west to the Guardian's headquarters. If players do not have one, they must proceed through the dungeon starting from its entrance north of Ardougne. In order to access the dungeon, players must be wearing the pendant of Lucien, which Lucien (or the local thug) will provide freely. Once entering the dungeon players must take the north gate then proceed out the northern exit of the first room. Ignoring the small room with the lever, they must then run west to the site where they fought the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus, who will not appear again. Players then talk to Winelda, who will teleport the player across the lava, this time without asking for any limpwurt roots. Players then run north until they reach a ladder (which leads up to McGrubor's Wood), then west, where they will reach the Guardian's headquarters. It is recommended that players run further west, then south past the lesser demons, to pick up a shiny key, which will make future trips much faster. Dropping monsters Trivia * The pendant of lucien and the Armadyl pendant look almost identical; however, the pendant of lucien's middle gem is green, whereas the Armadyl pendant's gem is silver. For females, both pendants have an identical red gem. * Before the release of the God Wars Dungeon, when Armadyl pendants were useless, players who did not help the Guardians could not get a pendant. When the God Wars Dungeon was released, Jagex added Armadyl pendants to the Guardian drop list, so players who did not help them could still make use of it.The pendant has only one purpose, to serve at God Wars Dungeon as a protection against Armadyl's forces. It has no bonuses, so in any other way the pendant is useless. * Some rumours have spread that this amulet has the best range bonus in the game after a glitch that was fixed by Jagex on the 20th May 2008. * Betty, who runs the Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim, seems to wear the said pendant. * As well as the pendant of lucien, Lathas' amulet has a similar appearance to the Armadyl pendant, as all female versions have a red gem. However, unlike the two other pendants, the Lathas' amulet has a red gem for male players as well, which distinguishes it from the other amulets. * The examine text is joking at the fact that you receive the pendant of Lucien at the beginning of the quest, and then you receive another pendant later on (if you sided with the Armadyl Guardians). nl:Armadyl pendant fi:Armadyl pendant